The present invention relates to an external door handle of a motor vehicle. The style of modern cars has become a prominent factor of appeal and market success, this invention discloses a vehicle external handle which is at the same time very practical and very convenient and also enables to achieve new possibilities for the vehicle style, especially the lateral style.